


Hey, Do You Shave?

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda small but still there, Kyoutani shaves his legs, M/M, Shaving, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba gets taller, always that tag, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba hadn’t realized that Kyoutani shaves his legs, and comforts him when he gets upset.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Hey, Do You Shave?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah anyway I just shaved my legs and got hit with inspiration

Yahaba realizes something on a lazy night at his house, that shouldn’t be a big revelation, but it somehow is. Not in a bad way of course, it just feels like he should have noticed this before.

He’s sitting on his couch, with Kyoutani nestled into his side. He’s wearing Yahaba’s sweatshirt, which is just a bit too big, and it makes Yahaba’s stomach feel warm.

Yahaba’s arm is around Kyoutani’s waist, holding him tight to his side.

Kyoutani is wearing pretty short shorts, so it’s easy for Yahaba to slide his hand up in down Kyoutani’s leg.

It’s almost perfectly smooth, unlike his own. It feels nice.

Kyoutani looks from his phone down to Yahaba’s hand on his thigh. There’s confusion written all over his face.

Yahaba finally speaks up.

”Do you shave your legs?”

Kyoutani looks at him with an expression that’s more confusion than the glare he meant, and tells him,“Yeah? What’s it to you?”

Yahaba seems shocked at the answer.

”I don’t care. I just didn’t know that you did.”

He wonders why Kyoutani is so defensive of this. How many people had told him that he shouldn’t shave his legs, just because he was a boy? Because Yahaba was going to find them, and bury them alive.

Kyoutani isn’t looking at him, and is glaring at his phone too hard for him to actually be playing the game on it.

Yahaba’s other hand moves across, and settles on Kyoutani’s arm. He squeezes lightly.

”I don’t care,” he says more forcefully, “that you shave your legs. It doesn’t matter to me.” 

Kyoutani still refuses to raise his gaze from his phone.

”Hey, look at me.”

Kyoutani slowly raises his head, meeting Yahaba’s eyes.

Yahaba pecks Kyoutani’s nose, and squeezes his arm again.

”I don’t care that you shave your legs, Kentarou.” He repeats.

Kyoutani’s eyes widen, before he shoves his red face into Yahaba’s arm.

Yahaba laughs, and brings his hand to the back of the Kyoutani’s head, rubbing slightly.

Kyoutani mumbles something that Yahaba can barely make out.

”What did you say?” He asks, teasingly.

Kyoutani raises his head to look at Yahaba.

”Thank you.” He murmurs.

Yahaba just smiles and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve been told that you should shave your legs or you shouldn’t shave your legs raise your hand. 🖐  
> Anyway hope ya like it and if I hear the whole ‘men shouldn’t shave their legs’ im gonna commit arson  
> Anyway hoped this was ok, I’m not great with dialogue


End file.
